Scut
by Onimiman
Summary: I knew I had to make a fanfic about this character after I read "X-wing: Mercy Kill." So here it is, the backstory of Wraith Squadron's Yuuzhan Vong! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Scut: Chapter 1

34 ABY

The Yuuzhan Vong War had been over for about five years now. And yet Viull Gorsat, nicknamed Scut, much to his human mother's chagrin, would still be looked upon as an enemy of the galaxy if he ever stepped outside his adoptive family's apartment on Coruscant without his ooglith masquer on.

Which was why almost all he ever did on an average day like this was lock himself in his room and focus on his studies, which was what he was doing right now. His ooglith masquer was off as he studied for the science test that would take place at the end of the week, and his bedroom window was closed so that no passerby in airspeeders would sneak a peek through to find a Yuuzhan Vong still on Coruscant. After all, all of them, notably the shapers who remained behind to help the Galactic Alliance repair the damage that the late Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane had left prior to his death all those years ago, were supposed to have be on the living world of Zonama Sekot, if not altogether dead, as most of the galaxy's citizens wanted even to this day.

Especially the Bothans, Scut thought in between reading his notes. Especially that blasted True Victory Party. Even after his kind was defeated and Shimrra's rule had been put to an end, shouldn't the Galactic Alliance have officially disbanded that party and made it illegal for anyone to continue being part of that in their drive to exterminate the Yuuzhan Vong, or something along those lines?

Even with those thoughts, and the content of his studies, Scut couldn't help but think of the one person who he felt would be a special friend of his.

~o~

Earlier today in school, in history class, whose overall curriculum covered the years from the Trade Federation crisis on Naboo all the way to the end of the Galactic Civil War, one of the students, a male Bothan by the name of Krant Yer'la, a student who Scut never got along with disguised as a human, rudely asked the teacher why she wouldn't talk about the Yuuzhan Vong War, interrupting her lecture in the process. The teacher told Krant that until the day that the Coruscant Board of Education would allow her to teach the events of the recent war in the class, she would not talk about that war. She obviously had personal issues of even casually bringing up the war like Krant did from the way her voice actually had some sad inflection by what Scut could tell; given that the teacher, Miss Borra, was an elder Ithorian, she obviously grieved for the death of her homeplanet that occurred within the opening months of the invasion.

But Krant wouldn't leave it at that. Abruptly, he actually stood up on his desk and loudly proclaimed, "None of us should cower before the might of the Galactic Alliance when they're protecting the enemy that nearly destroyed us years ago! Least of all you, Miss Borra! Why do you not cry out vengeance for your people, your _planet_, after all the Vong did!"

"Krant, settle down and return to your seat," Miss Borra said in a calm yet durasteel-firm voice.

"Not until the Yuuzhan Vong have been exterminated, Miss Borra!" Krant loudly proclaimed. "Not until they've paid down to the last of each of their individuals' lives! They must be wiped out for the good of the galaxy! Or else they could return in full force! Even that planet they're on and all other sympathizers, like little ol' goody-two-shoes Viull over there, are detained and faced with punishments for even siding with the enemy!"

Scut felt uncomfortable with being mentioned like that, but not a whole lot of students looked to him; their attention, for better or worse, was focused back on Krant.

"Krant, sit down or I will have to report you to the principal's office!" Borra said even more firmly.

"You can order me around!" Krant pointed to his teacher. "But you can't keep down the True Victory Party! In spite of all that _you_ have put upon us, we will find Zonama Sekot and the Yuuzhan Vong, we will destroy them, and then, and only then, will we _win_!"

Krant was shortly after sent to the principal's office, and no one ever saw him until after the end of school just a couple hours later. By then, Scut was leaving through the main entrance, the very last student in the building to be leaving since he was having some extra help with his homework with his mathematics teacher. But after he was outside, he had been tackled from the side and pinned to the wall just beside the entrance door by Krant.

"I know about your little secret, Gorsat!" Krant growled in his false face.

Scut's eyes widened considerably. "Huh?!"

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play stupid with me! I announced it to the whole class, you little pathetic Vong-lover!"

Inwardly, Scut exhaled in relief; if that's all that Krant knew about him, then his cover was fine. But outwardly, his masqued face changed from shock to annoyance.

"I don't love the Yuuzhan Vong, you idiot," Scut replied firmly. "But you shouldn't hate them as much as you do. It's pointless now. The Vong are now in a part of the galaxy where they can't hurt anybody, not even themselves. No one but those Ferroans have to see them anymore. You and the rest of those in parties like the True Victory Party should just drop it and move on with the rest of galactic civilization."

Krant's face contorted in rage before he smacked Scut across the face, sending him sprawling on the ground. As he tried to push himself back up, Krant then kicked him in the ribs and sent him crashing into the durasteel wall of the school behind him before he collapsed to the ground again. The Bothan then knelt down beside the disguised Yuuzhan Vong and turned him on his back, leaning in to punch him.

But Scut grabbed the incoming fist and used his free hand to smack Krant right in his muzzle before shoving the Bothan off of him. While Krant was distracted with the pain in his snout, Scut took the time to quickly push himself to his feet and turned tail to run away.

"Get back here, Vong-lover!" Krant called out before he pushed himself to his feet and gave chase to Scut.

It was a short pursuit as the Bothan chased the disguised Vong child across the artificial playground that was still part of the school property before Krant caught up to Scut and tackled him to the ground on his back. The Bothan then smacked an elbow in between Scut's shoulder blades, causing the Yuuzhan Vong to cry out in pain before Krant smacked him in the back of the head, slamming his the front of his head into the ground. The ooglith masquer took most of the impact, but it still caused a throbbing pain in Scut's forehead.

Krant then turned Scut onto his back again and then punched him several times in the gut before the Bothan was eventually kicked in the side of his head by a human male child of both Scut and Krant's age. The Bothan fell away from Scut before immediately pushing himself to his feet and staring back at his attacker.

"What do you think you're doing, Leniad?" Krant asked the boy.

"Defending Viull from you, obviously," the human boy replied as he stared down Krant.

"Stay out of this," Krant responded defensively. "This is none of your business."

"It is my business when you're bullying the boy I love!" Leniad replied.

Both Scut and Krant looked at Leniad in surprise. "Y-you mean you're gay?" Krant asked, perplexed.

"Somethin' wrong with that?" Leniad retorted with a menacing tone.

"Um... not really," Krant answered nervously.

"Of course it's not," Leniad replied. "But you know what is wrong?"

"What?"

"Bullying Viull," Leniad answered. "Now I'll tell you this one last time. Leave. Him. Alone." His glaring stare helped reinforce his words.

Hesitant, Krant relented after several seconds. "All right," he nodded. "I'll leave him alone. Uh, can I leave now?"

"Be my guest," Leniad politely waved to the playground's exit, as if he didn't just imply a threat of committing any further physical harm on Krant's person.

And with that, Krant left without any further trouble.

"What's this about you loving me, Leniad?" Scut asked as the human boy helped him to his feet.

"Eh, I just figured it might've scared him away a little quicker," Leniad answered nonchalantly once Scut was fully on his feet again. "If I said I loved you, he would have gotten the idea in his head not to mess with either of us; after all, if you know anything about Bothans like I do, Viull, you'd know that when they love each other, they'll do anything to protect their significant other."

"Oh," Scut said with a neutral nod and tone in his voice. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Well, you're welcome," Leniad said with an expectant tone.

"Oh, right, I forgot," Scut replied with a titter. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Hey, no problem," Leniad replied as he clasped hands with the disguised Yuuzhan Vong. "So whaddya say to lunch?"

Scut suppressed the urge to commence the action that would have raised one of the two eyebrows that made up his ooglith masquer. _Is he asking me out?_ his first thought was. But then he decided to put it down to Leniad simply asking for lunch as a newfound friend. They seemed to be hitting it off as pals quite well so far in what few things they've said to each other so far in the entirety that they passively noticed each other in the hallways of school and in classes.

"Yeah, sure," Scut replied simply, still shaking Leniad's hand. "Tomorrow."

Leniad nodded with a friendly smile. "I'm buying. My treat."

"Well, my mother makes me lunch, so you don't really have to buy me anything, Leniad," Scut pointed out.

"That's okay, I'll still get you something," Leniad said. "If you want, of course," he added a couple seconds later.

Scut made a wry face. "Considering the food in the cafeteria, I think you'd do better for me if you just save your lunch money for yourself."

Leniad laughed at that, and Scut giggled with him. "All right, all right, I hear ya. But the offer's still on the table if you ever want me to buy you something."

"You're talking like I haven't accepted your lunch proposal yet," Scut pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "I will join you; all it boils down to is, you don't have to get me anything."

"What?" Leniad asked with wonderment. Then a dawning of realization came over his face. "Oh, yeah, right. Of course. Like I said, your decision. So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"At lunch, like you said," Scut reminded him.

"Great," Leniad said with a smile before turning to leave. "Later."

"Later," Scut waved as he watched Leniad's departing form.

It was strange the way Leniad spoke to him about lunch, Scut thought as he took his leave out of the school property. Near the end of their short conversation, Scut somehow got a sense that Leniad wasn't talking about lunch when he said that he'd buy something for him.

~o~

During dinnertime, Scut's adoptive family ate in a peaceful silence that didn't seem awkward while the Yuuzhan Vong, his ooglith masquer off, thought about his encounter with Leniad today.

"Something on your mind, Viull?" his father, Dr. Mulus Cheems, asked him, breaking the silence.

"No, Father, nothing is on my mind right now other than my studies," Scut lied before he dug back into his meal again.

Mulus smiled. "Viull, I know when you're lying. So spill it; what happened today?"

After Scut swallowed his food, he sighed in defeat before looking to his father. "Well, I met this guy today. Really nice. I think I might be friends with him."

Mulus nodded with a smile. "Well, that's good, Viull." He then looked to his wife beside him. "Isn't that good, honey? Viull is finally branching socially and meeting new friends."

"My, that is good for you, sweetie," Scut's adoptive mother said to her Yuuzhan Vong son in response. "So what's his name."

"Uh, Leniad," Scut replied.

"Leniad?" Mulus asked.

"Yeah," Scut nodded.

"Why, I've heard of him," Mulus said. "I'm friends with his mom. He talks about him all the time. Good kid from what I hear."

"Yeah, he definitely is," Scut said while his thoughts wandered away from the dinner table.


	2. Chapter 2

Scut: Chapter 2

In between paying attention and taking notes in his morning classes the next day at school, Scut silently pondered about how he felt about Leniad. Before the human boy saved him from Krant the previous day, Scut and Leniad had only ever seen each other passing in the halls at school and in some of their classes. And even then, they never said a word to each other. Yet, whenever Scut saw Leniad, he noticed that the human boy looked at him in a peculiar way; Scut wasn't sure how to describe it, and it wasn't from a lack of understanding human facial features. Given how closely similar humans and Yuuzhan Vong were to each other physically, Scut didn't even need to be raised by a human family to know when a human was happy, sad, angry, or anything like that.

However, every time Leniad looked at him, Scut felt as if the human wanted something from him.

Scut guessed it must have been his friendship. _Well_, he thought, _I guess he's going to get it_.

The more Scut thought about Leniad, however, the Yuuzhan Vong knew that there was some kind of connection between him and the human than simple friendship. He didn't know what it was, but he sure would like to find out. After all, it was something he himself felt for the human since they first saw each other in the halls of the school on the first day of this school year.

When lunch came about at midday, Scut and Leniad met each other at one of the tables in the school cafeteria and they sat, ate, and chatted pleasantly as they talked about themselves, getting to know each other better, how they were each doing in school in general so far, etc. Yet, as the conversation kept on going, Scut still couldn't put his finger on what he felt for Leniad, or how Leniad felt about him beyond simple friendship.

However, whenever he looked into Leniad's eyes, he had this gut feeling that the human knew just how he felt about his disguised Yuuzhan Vong accomplice.

During their conversation, as Scut continued to wonder what he felt about Leniad with thoughts whirling and circling around in his head while still keeping his end of the conversation going, he lost focus on the human when he saw Krant come from the lunch lady's counter over to his own table. As the Bothan walked to a table full of members of his kind about his age, he gave an angry glare to the disguised Yuuzhan Vong.

When Leniad noticed that Scut was no longer paying attention to him, and was instead looking over his shoulder, the human looked behind him and saw Krant sitting down with his fellow Bothans, his back to him. He then turned back to Scut.

"Sorry," Scut said with a feeling of embarrassment for losing notice of Leniad.

"No, no, it's fine," Leniad waved away. "Gave you a dirty look, didn't he?"

"It made Hutt slime look clean," Scut quipped.

Leniad laughed at that. "Well, somehow, I doubt he's going to let what happened yesterday stay like that. And I think he may bring along some of his True Victory friends back there for payback, if you know what I mean, 'cause all those Bothans over there are just really fanatical about their hatred for the Vong."

"Oh, I understand," Scut nodded. "I think I should cancel my after-school session with Mr. Qwade today; we may have to leave with the rest of the crowd for our safety. Say, do your parents have a car?"

"My mom's an aircab pilot," Leniad answered. "Maybe she'll help us."

"Oh, okay," Scut nodded.

"But I say maybe 'cause it's no guarantee," Leniad said. "He may have some customers around that time, so we maybe out of luck. You think you can call either of your parents?"

"My dad's busy," Scut answered. "And my mom doesn't have a car."

"Well, maybe we can take a different cab together if my mom can't help us," Leniad said. "Hopefully, they'll pick us up on time before Krant and his cronies do."

"Yeah. Hopefully." He looked back at the Bothans, who were quiet and sombre as they ate their lunches.

~o~

By the end of the school day, Scut and Leniad left with the crowd of students, and luckily, they didn't run into Krant or any of his Bothan buddies. And since Leniad was able to comm his mom, who promised to pick him and Scut up at the end of school, the middle-aged human made good on her word, Scut realized as he and Leniad entered the backseat of the cab.

"Thanks for picking us up, Mom," Leniad said.

"No problem, son," the woman said, not looking back from the traffic lane before her. "Business has been kind of slow-going today, believe it or not, so my boss didn't mind me picking you up. You're lucky 'cause you get a free ride. You owe me one, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Leniad replied sardonically.

"By the way, it's nice to meet you, Viull," the woman continued as she snuck a peek in her rearview mirrpanel to catch a sight of Scut. "Leniad's told me about you, and how you met my son yesterday."

"Yeah, I sure owe him one," Scut said as he looked to his friend before looking back forward. "As well as you, Mrs...?"

"Oh, I'm no Missus, Viull," the woman said. "I'm Miss Lukra."

"Oh, well, thanks for the ride, Miss Lukra," Scut said.

"Like I said, it's no problem," Miss Lukra said.

Scut turned back to Leniad. "That's funny, I didn't think you had a last name."

"I don't, my parents are allowing me to choose for myself when I'm older," Leniad said.

"So your parents aren't married?" Scut asked.

"No, they are. They just don't want to take each other's names, is all."

"Oh, okay," Scut said with a nod.

"Viull, I just remembered that I forgot to ask you," Miss Lukra said, "where do you live?"

Scut told her where he lived, and Miss Lukra then veered her aircab to the direction of his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Scut: Chapter 3

Over the next few months, as the school year drew to a close, Scut and Leniad's friendship had deepened. They were practically inseparable in the hallways as they idly chatted about new things in their lives. During this time, Krant and most of his True Victory friends were expelled from school for their anti-Yuuzhan Vong tirades, which almost always took place during classes. And while there were a few True Victory Bothans still attending the school, they were fairly quiet, kept their heads down, and did what they were told; clearly, they learned from the mistakes of their expelled compatriots in the True Victory Party.

By the end of the school year, Scut, Leniad, and most of their fellow students graduated from eighth grade, and they were headed for high school.

At the graduation party, Scut received embraces from his mother, father, and his adoptive siblings for the achievement of getting out of middle school. He also finally met up with Leniad amidst the crowd of people and managed to once again see his mother, Miss Lukra, and her partner, who was a female, green-skinned Twi'lek. Scut was mildly surprised at this, but he took the time to speak a few words with the Twi'lek, Miss Cerac, and shake hands with her. She was a pleasant woman, and she spoke briefly about how she raised Leniad with Miss Lukra.

"Hey, uh, Viull, can I speak to you privately for a few moments?" Leniad asked from behind Scut.

"Uh, sure," Scut replied after looking briefly behind himself at his best friend.

"Is it okay with you, Mom? Mom?" Leniad asked Miss Lukra and Miss Cerac in turn.

"I don't see why not," Miss Cerac said.

"Go right ahead, kid," Miss Lukra backed up.

"Great," Leniad replied before he took Scut's hand and steered him to the exit of the building.

Along the way, the two boys came alongside Scut's parents. "Hey, Mom, Dad, is it all right if I step outside with Leniad briefly?" Scut asked his mother and father.

"Sure," his mom said.

"Have fun," Mulus Cheems said.

With that, Scut and Leniad made it outside and stood alongside the wall adjacent to the doors.

"So, Leniad, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Scut asked.

Instead of answering verbally, Leniad simply grabbed both sides of Scut's face and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. When Leniad pulled back, both of them fell into an awkward silence.

"Okay," Scut said finally. "I guess that explains a lot."

After silence permeated the moment again, Leniad said, "Sorry."

"No, no, no, it's fine," Scut said with a grin. "I actually kind of enjoyed it." Then he pulled Leniad in for another kiss.

When that was done, he said, "Well, if that was your secret, boy howdie have I got one for you, Leniad."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Scut then looked about him and Leniad. They were out in the open on a levelled platform on Coruscant, one of the most populated, if not _the_ most populated, planets in the whole galaxy. Revealing his own secret to Leniad, right here, right now, would be a bad idea.

"Come with me to the refresher, and I'll show you," Scut said.

Leniad's eyes widened at what he thought Scut meant, but he didn't fight back as the disguised Yuuzhan Vong grabbed him by the wrist and led him back inside the building. Scut guided him into the boy's refresher, and Scut then locked him inside a stall so they could have some privacy.

Before Leniad could open his mouth to remark about their new circumstance, Scut didn't hesitate as he grabbed at the side of his nose and pinched. Soon, the ooglith masquer that hid his true features fell away to reveal what was truly underneath. Leniad stared back at this new visage with shock.

"You're... a... Yuuzhan... Vong?!" Leniad said, still in shock.

Scut nodded with a blank expression; he hoped he wasn't making a mistake doing this.

"I thought you were all supposed to be on Zonama Sekot," Leniad followed up.

"My dad adopted me during the war," Scut said. "We've been living with this secret ever since."

Leniad just stood in silence instead of replying.

"Leniad, I love you, so please tell me I didn't make a mistake doing this."

The human boy opened his mouth to reply.

44 ABY: Coruscant

Scut, with his neoglith masquer donned to protect his true features, took an airbus back to his apartment. He had said his farewells to his fellow Wraiths back at the diner where they had their celebratory meal for cracking the Stavin Thaal case. Now there was nothing to do but head home and enjoy the downtime that he could afford before Face Loran gave him and the other Wraiths a new job, which Scut no doubt figured would be soon.

The airbus stopped alongside a levelled platform that would lead into his apartment, and he and a few other beings stepped off to head back home. He joined them to the turbolift that would take them to certain levels of the complex, and by the time the turbolift reached his level, he was the very last one off. He strolled down the corridor before he reached his door. He unlocked it and headed inside. There, he took off his neoglith masquer.

And he received a surprise hug and a follow-up kiss from Leniad.

"Hey, Scut," the human said with a sensual smile. "Welcome home."

"You sure know how to make someone feel welcome," Scut replied.

Scut pulled his lover in for another kiss, and they kept that going even as they began tearing off each other's clothes on the way to the bedroom.

Later, after a couple of hours of amorous, orgasm-inducing activities on their bed, Scut and Leniad lay back on the mattress, blanket covering them, completely exhausted but satisfied.

"So how did the mission go?" Leniad eventually asked him.

"Well, we lost one of our own," Scut said in a somber tone, reflecting on Bhindi Drayson's death back on Vandor-3. "But we gained a few new friends along the way. And we succeeded at least. I even made a new friends who started out hating me. And you'll never believe who it was."

"Who was it?" Leniad asked.

"It was a member of the original Wraith Squadron," Scut said happily. "Voort saBinring, a.k.a. Piggy. He was one of the members who saved my dad. He really didn't like me at first because of who I was, you know, and quite frankly, I didn't like him, because he kind of let me down. But in the end, he turned out an okay guy. Other than that, I can't tell you anything more. Top secret and all."

"I'll settle for that," Leniad said before he kissed Scut. "Night, honey."

"Night," Scut said to his already-sleeping lover. With that, he, too, fell asleep, content with all that's happened in his life so far.


End file.
